


The Girl who Died

by TheNightess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightess/pseuds/TheNightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of a test story.</p>
<p>Aileah had always been drawn to the continent of Sothoryos, especially after the dreams began. She did not know why or what the meaning of it all was, but she knew she had to go there.  What she didn't know was that she was not alone, nor that she wouldn't make it out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a bit of me testing the waters on how I fare with these characters. Sorry if I butcher almost every character or story line of Game of Thrones, I just really liked the House of Black and White and the Many-Faced God and I wanted to meddle around with those characters for a bit.

It was a warm summer’s day when she reached her destination. The big jungle leaves brushed against her arms as they parted to show a large open space deep in the jungle. Before her lay the ruins of an old temple. Its stone remnants covered in the greens of nature reclaiming with was rightfully hers. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through her body, but before she could take a step a sudden fear held her back. _Someone’s here._ She felt eyes burn into her back mixed with the sensation of prickling in her neck. The young woman stood completely still, straining her ears in the hopes of hearing something that would betray her unexpected visitor. Complete silence covered the valley and its forest. Not a single insect or bird could be heard, the lack of sound enough evidence of the existence of her unwanted guest.

“Hello.” She called out. The forest, and the guest, stayed silent.

“I know you are here, and you know I am unarmed and pose no threat.” She tried again to rouse a response out of the unknown character. This time it worked and a soft rustling of leaves indicates the movement of her possible assailant.

“A girl knows a man is here.” Sounded the soft voice of her visitor. She turned to the voice to see a tall man dressed in an unfamiliar style of armour. It was made of leather and soft fabric, this choice making it easier for the man to sneak around unnoticed. Another unique thing was his hair, long and somewhat wavy, dyed in blood red and platinum white.

“A girl also knows _why_ a man is here.” She whispered in reply. At this the man furrowed his brow, only showing the slightest sign of surprise. “I am getting too close, aren’t I?” her long hair rustled softly as she shook her head. The man stayed quiet, merely inclining his head in reply. The young woman nodded in return and quietly waits.

The man retrieved a dagger from a leather strap around his thigh and without another word or warning stabbed her through her stomach, instantly piercing her heart. “Valar Morghulis.” He whispered. She stayed conscious for a few seconds before sagging to the ground. The man quickly caught her and gently placed the body on the ground. She would technically still live for a few minutes, but her mind was already gone. The man knew that this was only half of his assignment and went to work on the body. First he undressed her, using her own drinking water to clean the blood stains out of her blouse. Then he applied some powders and salves to her face, making her appear to be, or have been, ill. By now the girl’s body had completely died and he cleaned it as best as he could, adding salves and creams to keep the body from decaying too fast. After that he put her clothes back on, hiding the hole in the shirt with a waistcoat he had brought with him. He was about to pick up the body when the ground started to rumble and shake. Deep within the earth he could feel a menacing power, a vengeful spirit coming for revenge. The man knew what this meant and swiftly picked the body up, running back into the forest to avoid getting swallowed up by the ground.


	2. Travelling

It was a long run back to the coast and the heavy earthquakes did not make it easier on him. The ground around him started to tear up, roots rose to the sky as trees fell to the ground. The man jumped over branches and stones hopping from safe spot to safe spot, all the while carrying the girl’s body in his arms. The man made his way through the jungle, leaves and branches smacking across his face as he ran faster than ever. Shouts and screams could be heard in the distance, the local tribes seemed affected by the earth’s wrath as well. The man could not fathom if the wrath was directed at her, for coming to close to the source of power, or at him, for killing her. Nevertheless he ran and soon the sound of the crumbling ground faded into the distance. He had ran for hours now and light was fading as well as his energy. The man slowed down, glancing around him looking for a place to sleep. Not far from him was a large tree, big enough to hide in and high enough to be safe. After some failed tries he got the body into the tree, high on a branch out of reach of whatever carnivorous creatures lurk on the ground at night. The man’s experience with corpses made him oblivious to the grossness of sleeping next to the girl’s dead body. It would probably be more comfortable to not be propped up against the corpse in the small space he found, but he needed to make sure nothing would run off with the body at night. So he fell asleep next to the body, which still held her peaceful smile.

 

At the first sound of life in the morning the man woke up and got out of the tree, hauling the body with him again. On he went again, to the coastal region of this land. He tried to avoid contact with any of the native inhabitants, for both his and their sake. The knowledge he was provided with told him that most tribes where cannibalistic and any of the diseases they carried could kill him. He had kept himself from contracting said diseases from the local insects with the use of a salve given to him by a local confidant in Zametarr. It had worked like a charm and for a moment he wondered how the girl had survived these bites. The characteristic lemony scent of the salve did not accompany her presence. These matters were no longer of importance and the man focused on his current mission again. The salty scent of the ocean hit him and he knew he was close to getting out of here. The man had almost reached the clearing where the trees started to part and ducked to the ground at once. An arrow flew over his head, hitting the tree that had been behind him only moments ago. He laid the body on the ground, grabbed his dagger and prepared for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, doesn't matter if it's good or bad. I'm doing this to practice so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
